тaвle Daиce
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Inmaduro…— esa palabra había hecho rabiar a Chico Bestia. Muy pronto le demostraría a su líder, que tan inmaduro podía llegar a ser. Pésimo Resumen.


**N**otas de la autora: ¡Bienvenidos! Al loco mundo de PerFecTHeLL. Este One Shot se me ocurrió de… no sé de donde, pero espero les guste.

**D**isclaimer: Los Teen Titans **no son de mi propiedad**. Tal vez algún día cuando sea ultra súper millonaria, compre a los personajes y ponga mucho RaexBB aunque estos dos se resistan.

**A**dvertencias: OoC (Algo indispensable en mis Fanfics xD)

**S**ugerencias de último minuto (xD): espero lean mi FanFic actual… _"Hombre Lobo"._

* * *

**●๋• **Table Dance**●๋•**

**********●๋• **By_PerFecTHeLL **********●๋•**

**::::::::::::::::::Espirits Pervertis::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::**

Era un día normal en la torre T… no ya enserio, si se le puede considerar normal: a un Robin bastante enojado, a una Starfire bastante asustada, una Raven con cara más malévola que el mismo Trigon y a un Cyborg con cara de estar siendo presionado. Y en verdad eso estaba siendo… bastante presionado.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes a donde iba chico bestia? — comento el enmascarado con cierta venita en la frente a punto de reventarle.

—Y-yo no sabía enserio me acabo de enterar— expreso el robótico arrinconado, queriéndose ocultar en donde fuese.

—Amigos no hay que pelear— comento la tamarareana obviamente (O como se escriba O.O)

—Esto es increíble— dijo la chica oscura.

—Como puede ser que se la haya creído, yo solo hablaba de que debía madurar pero no de esa manera—comento el enmascarado.

—Entonces tu tuviste la culpa Robin, y ya me intentas echar la culpa a mí— puso cara de indignado el grandote; el cabeza de puerco espín (Robin: Oye ÒÓ, PerFecTHeLL: U^^) quise decir el del peinado más cool ¬¬ (Robin: así está mejor jum!) bien como decía, se preguntaba porque chico bestia había hecho tal barbaridad, mira que ir a meterse a un Table Dance O.O…………si ya sé porque esa cara mis queridos lectores pero déjenme contarles cómo empezó todo.

**Flash Back (Inner: De la loca Autora ^^)**

Era un día tranquilo, Starfire cocinaba (o eso trataba U.U), Cyborg y Beast Boy jugaban videojuegos (no se lo imaginaban ¿verdad?), y pues Raven…si, le atinaron leía un libro de 4529 páginas, no esperen no es cierto O.O, no estaba leyendo ningún libro; entonces ¿Dónde rayos estaba?, ¿Meditando? no, ¿En el baño? Tal vez pero no, ¿Tratando de ayudarle a Starfire? ¡Nah! No hay que alucinar tanto, ¿Con Robin dis que entrenando? No, no creo, esperen…esperen; acertamos estaba con Robin y ¿entrenando? (O.O) o más bien dis que entrenando…

—No Robin, ahí no— exclamaba la chica de cabello morado.

— ¡Oh! Vamos Raven no es tan malo como parece— dijo el enmascarado.

—Pero no sé, está muy duro—dijo con un tono asustado la mitad demonio (O.O paren me van a traumar)

—No solo pégale aquí— (esperen… ¿pégale? xD)

—Bien, lo hare. Pero si estropeo tu saco de boxeo no lo pagare—Ya ven mal pensados ¬¬ pero si yo les decía no hay que pensar mal.

—Está bien—dijo sonriéndole el ex ayudante de Batman.

Mientras en la sala; un chico verde se quejaba de que le habían ganado de nuevo en los videojuegos, hasta que por fin el idiota verde se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba en la sala. Claro con razón no había escuchado ningún comentario sarcástico o un "pequeño" ¡CALLATE! Departe de cierta chica gótica, pero esperen si no estaba regañándolo ¿En dónde estaba? Esa pregunta se le vino a la mente a nuestro metamorfo favorito (Idiota pero favorito ^^, BB: ¡Hey!) cuando su pequeño cacahuate pudo hacer la interacción de los pequeños cablecitos desenchufados que tenía, comprendió todo… **Robin**.

Enseguida salió corriendo como alma que lleva Trigon, cuando llego al lugar que quería ósea el lugar de entrenamiento de Robin ósea el GYM de la torre T (Parece no sé si sea GYM xD), antes de entrar escucho la voz de Raven junto con la de ese maldito hijo de (No sé cómo se llama su mama así que no pongo el nombre xD).

—Vamos Raven una vez más— escucho al maldito descabellado, que pronto le iba a quitar los cabellos claro (^^)

— No lo sé Robin, está muy duro— Oh! No de que rayos estaban hablando, Chico Bestia se empezó a imaginar lo peor, ese bobo muy pronto se le aparecería alguien más espantoso que Slade sin mascara.

—Vamos Robin ya me duele— le dijo la oscura

—Ya se te pasara el dolor es temporal, luego te acostumbras— agrego el ya casi moribundo Robin. Chico bestia no aguanto más y abrió la puerta de golpe provocando que estos dos saltaran del susto. Pero después el líder o más bien ex líder ya que iba a ser fulminado en este momento, se relajó, al saber quién era.

—Mhm… hola chico bestia ¿Se te ofrece algo? — pregunto el enmascarado.

—No, contigo _nada_ se me ofrece— si las miradas mataran, el uniforme de semáforo ya estaría 10 metros bajo el suelo.

— ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? — concluyo la gótica.

—No, y ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso interrumpo algo? — continuo el chico verde con su increíble cuestionario, dirigiéndole su mirada matadora a la chica dejándola completamente sin habla y con los ojos muy bien abiertos.

—De hecho solo estábamos entrenando— contesto el líder.

—Bien entonces, creo que me puedo quedar aquí a observar como "entrenan" — dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—En realidad…—antes de que expresara el líder algo, chico bestia agrego

—Al menos… que de veras este interrumpiendo algo importante o que ¿acaso quieres estar con Raven a solas? — mirándolo fijamente.

—No seas infantil chico bestia— dijo el líder frunciendo el ceño.

—No soy infantil, solo saco mis conclusiones—

—Bien pues tus "conclusiones" son las de un niño—

—Ah… supongo que tú eres más maduro que yo, ¿No es así? —

—Pues te diré que si— expreso el líder muy confiado.

— ¡Grr!, yo puedo llegar a ser más maduro que tú— gruño chico bestia.

—No lo creo…—

—A-ah…chicos— hasta que por fin decidió hablar la gótica, ya había pensado que se había quedado petrificada, hubiera tenido que llamar a Harry Potter (U.U).

—Quieres que te demuestre lo suficiente maduro que soy— apretó el puño.

—Porque no lo haces, al menos sería lo más maduro que has hecho en toda tu vida— reto el líder.

—Ah… chicos— ya se estaba espantando la gótica.

—Escúchame bien Robin y que te quede claro, no te le acerques a Raven— lo miro más furioso que nunca.

— ¿Por qué? Yo no le veo la marca de propiedad en ningún lado— dijo el líder empezado a enfadarse (apenas O.O).

—Ella es **mía** y de nadie más—

(O//O) Nuestra amiga gótica que se había quedado sin palabras al escuchar eso.

—Ella es capaz de decidir a quién le pertenece o no— dijo el líder queriéndolo fulminar con la mirada al igual que chico bestia claro está, aunque claro que él no podía ya que técnicamente no se le ven los ojos (xD).

—Todo lo que hagas lo puedo hacer diez veces mejor que tú— dijo "B".

—No me digas—expreso el líder.

—Pues si te digo— contesto Beast Boy, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

—Bien… si estas tan seguro… apuesto a que no te dejarían entrar a un _Table Dance_ solo por ser un niño inmaduro—aposto el líder sonriendo de lado y cruzándose de brazos; a lo cual chico bestia solo abrió los ojos y después volvió a su estado habitual "tratar de asesinar a Robin con la mirada".

— ¡JA! eso es todo— dijo chico bestia sonriendo sin cambiar su mirada claro— pues lo haré y te demostrare que tan maduro soy y tú más te vale que te vayas a tu cuarto en este momento— dirigiéndose a Raven antes de irse a lo cual esta solo asintió aun con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y bastante nerviosa por lo comentado por Chico Bestia…

**Fin Del Flash Back**

— ¡Cómo es posible que le hayas echo esa estúpida apuesta! — grito histérica la gótica.

—Y-yo no sabía que Chico Bestia lo fuera hacer—comento nervioso el líder— ni a mí me dejan entrar— dijo avergonzado y después al darse cuenta de la idiotez que acababa de decir se tapó la boca con las manos.

— ¡Ósea que tú ya fuiste!— se escuchó un grito proveniente de la princesa extraterrestre.

—N-no lo q-que quiero d-decir e-es que— el líder se encontraba demasiado nervioso para escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

—Ya llegue— se escuchó una voz, casi susurro.

— ¡Contéstame! ¡Acaso tú ya fuiste!— ¿dijo? ¡Nah! Siguió gritando la tamarareana.

— ¡Claro! ¡Dices llamarte el líder y eres una mala influencia!— apoyo la gótica.

— ¡Si Robin deberías tener más respeto!— se unió el cibernético.

—Eh… ya llegue— se escuchó una persona dirigiéndose al living donde se encontraba tan dicha disputa.

—Oye Cyborg ahorita que me acuerdo… ¡Es tu culpa por no decirnos!— analizo tratando de defenderse el líder.

— ¡Mi culpa! ¡Si tú fuiste que le sugeriste al pobre bestita hacer una barbaridad así!— se defendió el electrónico.

—Eh… hola ya llegue—

— ¡Yooo pero si yo no le dije nada!—

— ¡Claro que sí!—

—Pensé que me eras fiel Robin, y ahora resulta que quieres con mi mejor amiga—se echó a llorar un mar de lágrimas la chica tamarareana — Y ella que no me dice la verdad que le atraes por tu peinado—

— ¡QUEEE! —grito sorprendida y enojada la chica cuervo, como era posible que le hiciera esa falsa y espantosa acusación— ¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¡Yo ni siquiera lo encuentro atractivo!— añadió la chica del chacra en la frente.

—Holaaaaa ya llegueeee—

—¡¡¡Tu cállate chico bestia!!!— gritaron todos al unísono.

—¡¡ ¿Chico Bestia?!!— otra vez gritaron y se abalanzaron… más bien, Raven fue la primera en abrazarlo y darle un zape.

— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso? — Pregunto avergonzado Chico Bestia por tal recibimiento de la gótica.

—Como que porque, ¡Idiota! aparte de que nos haces preocuparnos pensando que las viejas del Table Dance te secuestraron para que ahora fueras tu quien exhibiera tú hermoso cuerpo todavía tienes la delicadeza de preguntar ¿por qué fue eso? — grito histérica la gótica, otra vez.

— ¿Qué yo fui a dónde? — pregunto extrañado el metamorfo.

—A un Table Dance, eso nos dijo Cyborg— comento el líder cruzado de brazos.

—……Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— se echó a reír a carcajadas el chico verde.

—……………— (O.o) todos con cara de WTF?

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? — pregunto Raven, queriéndole reprochar que a él ni le haya dado importancia lo que ella dijo…

—Ja, ja, ja… nada…nada—limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo— es que como es posible que hayas creído que me iba ir a meter a un lugar de esos—

—Eso fue lo que nos dijo nuestro amigo Cyborg—

—Si no fuiste ahí, entonces ¿En dónde demonios estabas? — pregunto el líder.

—Mhm… pues, yo… fui de compras— dijo algo nervioso el metamorfo.

-¿Y se puede saber que fuiste a comprar?- pregunto molesta la gótica.

—Claro…— se empezó a acercar hacia la chica oscura, se le quedo viendo muy cerca de su rostro, lo cual provoco que la chica se ruborizara en ese instante, sonrió y se posiciono detrás de ella sacando algo de su bolsillo, ella estaba tan nerviosa que sus piernas no respondían para girarse y decirle "¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?"; cuando sintió un pequeño dije caer sobre su pecho, el chico verde se posiciono de nuevo enfrente de la chica y sonrió. Ella volteo a ver el dije, era un pequeño corazón morado, con unas iniciales grabadas en el centro P.G.L.

— ¿Q-qué es esto? — dijo extrañada la gótica.

—Un dije Rae—respondió como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo y… pues si lo era o ¿no? (O.O)

—P-pero que significa—

—Ah…pues que eres de mi propiedad no lo ves—dijo apuntando las iniciales—**P**ropiedad de **G**arfield **L**ogan— y volteo de nuevo a verla con una sonrisa tan encantadora.

— ¿Qué? Yo no soy propiedad de nadie— dijo la hija de Trigon indignada.

—Oh… prefieres que me vaya a un Table para…—

—No— comento automáticamente la chica.

—Esto te demuestra que soy más maduro que tú— le dijo el verde al enmascarado —Oh… enserio creías que me iba ir a meter a uno de esos lugares— lo vio con cara de asco Beast Boy

El líder se quedó estático, mientras sentía una ira asesina al lado de él.

—Bien, ahora con tu permiso tengo que llevar a _mi propiedad_ a un lugar más privado— dijo chico bestia llevándose a la gótica de la mano, dejando al líder muy avergonzado, pero antes de salir chico bestia le susurro a Raven

—Enserio crees… ¿Que mi cuerpo es hermoso? —

—¡¡¡CHICO BESTIA!!! — grito la gótica.

Mientras en la sala el líder deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra al recibir la mirada reprochadora de su novia y Cyborg pues digamos que la última vez que se le vio iba con unas maletotas, abordando el auto T, rumbo a la zona este…

* * *

**R**eviews?

No hay nada fuera de lo común en el Fanfic... solamente corregí los errores xD.


End file.
